Always
by one.foour.three
Summary: They are best friends & they fell for eachother. Both of them just don't know that yet. / Jealousy kicks in & things go all wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys ! So I noticed i'ts been a while since I wrote a new story. So yeah , here you go :D**

"What if..What if I told you I like someone." Nate bit his lip & looked up to his best friend sitting beside him looking off in the distance. He rubbed her leg trying to comfort her, but it seemed like she didn't hear him.

"Charmaine?" He looked at her one more time until she finally snapped out of her trance.

"Wh-What?"

"Uhm, well.. What if I told you I like someone?" He looked off into the distance seeing little, happy children playing on the playground.

Charmaine looked down & fiddled her fingers. "Uhm.. oh.." Charmaine moved away a bit from Nate thinking about this all & what he said. "Is she..pretty?"

"Well, yeah." He chuckled. "Why do you think I-" He saw the blank expression on her face. He cleared his throat. "Yeah. She's pretty, smart & down to earth."

Charmaine & Nate have been best friends since JK when Nate came up to her when Charmaine had nobody to play with. They've been there for each other through thick & thin. None of them actually had a girlfriend/boyfriend, but even though, they would still be there for each other; side by side.

"Do I know her?"

"Of course."

"Do I see her everyday?"

"EVERY SINGLE DAY."

Charmaine's heart started to race thinking that he was talking about her. She didn't know what to say next. They've been best friends for 16 years & this happens. She'll just have to just have to agree with whoever he likes & just keep going on with life.

Nate cleared his throat again & stood up. "Charmaine. I really like her & I just.." He looked down & started to play with his feet. His nike's got all dirty, but it didn't really matter at the point; though he's obsessed with shoes.

"I just don't know how to talk to her & tell her how I feel. Like, it will be awkward if she doesn't like me back. You know what I'm saying?"

She looked at him with no expression on her face. "Just..Just tell her how you feel. Be yourself. Thats really all I could say."

"You know what? That might be some good advice even though it's so plain." He laughed a bit & Charmaine hit his arm.

He put his arm on his land pretending it hurt. "Ow! Now, don't start violence." He smirked & walked away leaving Charmaine on the bench.

She looked up to see Nate walking away. She tied her long, dark brown hair & fixed her side bangs. She fixed her shirt & ran after Nate.

"Wait up!" She caught up to him & jumped on his back. He held onto her legs & ran as fast as he could.

"Nate! Stop! Your going too fast!" She shouted

"Not unless you get off & never do that again."

"Fine."

He stopped running & let Charmaine down. She fixed her shirt & jogged after Nate who was walking away.

Nate had kind of short, kind of long dark brown hair & is a little bit taller than Charmaine. He wore a white v neck with black skinny's & black nikes. Charmaine wore blue skinny's with black converse & a yellow American Eagle shirt. They are pretty short though. So you might think they are still freshmen's or something.

They both walk down the pathway of the park side by side.

"You know." Nate sighed. "You are the only girl I've ever been so close to."

She looked up at him & smiled. "Me too."

He looked at her in a confused look. "I'm the only girl you've ever been so closed to?"

Charmaine hit him on his arm again.

He chuckled & kept on walking.

"You're gay you know that?" Charmaine called out.

"Thanks a bunch Cherry."

She took out her confused look & ran after him.


	2. Chapter 2

Charmaine quietly closed the door to her room & locked it. She plopped on her bed & looked at the pictures of when Nate & her were in our younger ages. Nate wore blue overalls & his bangs covered his eyes. Charmaine wore a yellow sundress with yellow slippers to match. They were only 6 at the time, but it made Charmaine happy. She loved those old times.

She turned her body so her face is facing the window. She got up & opened it. When she looked outside, the sunset by the beach was amazing. It was so orange,red & yellow. She lived by the beach, so she'd see the same view every evening, but today was different.

Yeah, it looked the same like before, but something made me different.

She thought to herself. _Do I care too much about who Nate likes? No. Charmaine. Don't. Just.. Don't. You'll hurt yourself too much. Just.. Oh who am I kidding, I care ALOT about it. I wish I knew who it was.._

She studied the sunset as it went down. She felt the warm breeze fly by her face as she closed her window. She walked back to her bed & picked up her ringing phone.

It was from May. She picked it up slowly.

"Hello?"

"CHARMAINE! Thank goodness. I thought something happened to you! Did you leave your phone at home again?"

"mm, maybe." She giggled a bit & May just followed.

"Soo, people said Nate talked to you something?"

Charmaine remembered when Nate told him about whoever he likes & how he'll tell her. Her heart started to race again.

"Uhh..yeah."

She played around with the bear on her bed.

"So?"

"So?"

"Soo, what did he talk to you about?" She squealed a bit which felt really annoying.

"Stuff.."

"Just stuff. C'mon Charmaine. What did he say?"

She fiddled her fingers. "Uhh. I Got to go. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah ok by-" Charmaine hung up & placed her phone on her desk. She turned off the lights, jumped into bed & shut her eyes tight.

_I really want to tell her I like her, but I don't know how. I mean.. I don't know what to say & it just seems so awkward. I like her alot, but there's something .. something I can't make out .. in the way.._

Nate blasted the music in his room to get his mind off things. He looked out the window to see the sunset almost disappearing into the darkness. He sighed & got out his black sweater. He put it on & put on his hood.

He got his house keys & walked out the door. He walked to the dock & sat down, throwing rocks into the water. He usually did this when he wanted to think about something or just to be alone. He just sat there humming to himself until he got a phone call from his friend, Neil. He stared at his phone for a bit then answered.

"Aye,"

"Yo, Nate. Did you talk about it with Charmaine?"

Charmaine's name ran through his mind. Thats it. Charmaine..

Whenever her name would come out of nowhere, his heart started to race knowing he was kind of .. ermm, lets say, inlove with her. He was ever since, how long. He just didn't want to tell her because he didn't want to ruin their friendship.

"Yeah." 

"So what did she say?"

He bit his lip. "Uhm, tell you some other time. Gotta ."

"Ok bye."

Nate hung up & put his phone in his pocket. He sighed & looked down at the water & how it glistened in the light. He sighed & checked his phone.

10:00.

Guess he's been there for a while.

He got up & dusted himself off. He put his hands in his pockets & walked back home.

He closed his front door & walked upstairs to his room.

He closed the door of his room to see the pictures of when him & Charmaine were hanging out in his room & just having a blast. He placed his hands on the pictures & imagined the days when we were younger. He smiled to himself & took off his sweater. He threw it to the other side of the room & jumped onto his bed. Nate shut his eyes not caring that he left the lights on.

_At school_

*Charmaine's wearing a yellow sundress with brown boots. Nate is wearing gray skinny's & gray vans with a white & black striped v neck.*

Charmaine took out her books for science out of her locker & closed it not expecting a

"SURPRISE!" Nate shouted.

She let out a scream & dropped her books. "Oh my gosh, Nate. What are you trying to do? Kill me!"

He let out a laugh & helped Charmaine pick up her books. "Well, I'm sorry." He smirked. "It looked like a good time to get back at you."

"Back at me?"

"Yeah. For jumping on me yesterday?"

"OHHH. Alright then?" She took the books from Nate & walked to class. Nate ran after her & stopped her halfway to class.

"You have 2 minutes until class right?"

Charmaine put a confused look on her face. "Uh yeah. Why?"

"Do you think you can .." He looked around to see alot of students passing by.

"Come with me." He grabbed her hand & walked to the front doors of the school where nobody really was at this time.

"Ok so.."

"So?" She furrowed her eyebrows.

"I want to ask the girl I like out & I just.. want you to be there."

Her heart started to race again thinking it was her. She looked into his big, dark brown eyes then looked away, down at her shoes.

"Uh..but..why?"

"Because.." He bit his lip. "I'll feel more comfortable when your around."

She blushed & looked away so he won't notice. "Uhm, alright. But you've got.." She looked at her watch. "One minute."

"Ok." He turned around & saw a girl sitting by the fountain reading a book. "She's right there." He pointed to her while Charmaine stopped blushing, knowing it isn't her. She was relived, but it..hurt like a ton of bricks.

"Alright..Why don't you just go while I sit here & watch k?"

He sighed & gave her a small smile before he walked away.

She sat on the steps of the school looking around at the view. There wasn't much to look at though. Just other students & some cars. She looked down at a book she was reading for English. It was about a boy & girl who fell inlove, but one of them dies before they even knew.

She admired the front cover until someone put a hand on her left shoulder. She looked up & saw Nate smiling. He sat down beside her & shook her arm from happiness.

"Uhh Nate. Stop doing that. It feels funny."

He stopped & cleared his throat. "Turns out she likes me also & I asked her out &"

"And?"

"She said-"

**OOOOOOOOPS. YOU WILL FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. LMFAO. Kyeah . it took me a while to write this bad chapter. I had writers block & I was focused on a book I'm reading so yeah. You'll expect chapter 3 up by Saturday or Sunday because of school k guys? Haha (: **


	3. Chapter 3

"YOU SERIOUS?"

Nate just nodded & looked at his best friend in shock. He gave a small smile & Charmaine hugged him tightly.

".."

She let go & just looked at him. She was so happy for him, even though she was dying a little more, inside.

He chuckled. "What? Is there something on my face or something?" He started to feel his face in case & she just put his hand down.

"No. I'm just..Happy for you."

He smiled. "Soo, I'll see you after school?"

She giggled. "Okay later."

_Next Week_

She tapped her pencil rapidly on her desk in her room. She kept looking at her phone waiting for a text from Nate. She really wanted to know how it went.

Nate & Bianca went out two times to get to know each other, but Nate said this date was really important & Charmaine wanted him to text her to see how it went.

_-5minuteslater-_

Charmaine sighed, looking up her ceiling. She waited for about an hour for a text from him until

Her phone vibrated & she got up & grabbed her phone.

It was a text from Nate.

_From BestFraanNate : tonight was awesome :) i'll tell you tomorrow,_

She read the message twice. She was really happy he had a great time, but then her heart sank more & more. Maybe she did love him..alot. She sighed & decided to reply back

_To BestFraanNate : alright then :) tell me first thing tomorrow!_

She sent it & threw her phone on her bed. She sighed & went downstairs into her kitchen. Her mother, Anna was by the counter making dinner.

"Hey mom."

"Hey hun, what are you doing tonight? I thought you would be with Nate."

"Yeah, but he went out."

"Oh? With who?"

"Some girl named..Uhm..Bianca, I think."

"Oh alright sweetie." She started to fry..something..on the pan.

"Mm, what are you cooking?" Charmaine asked curiously.

"Food."

"MOOM!" She looked at her mom & went back to her room.

-_3weekslater-_

So, Nate & Bianca have been going out for a while now. Charmaine still hangs out with Nate like always, but sometimes Bianca is with them. She always tries to get in between them whenever they 'leave her out'. She's so clingy to Nate, but it's because she is jealous of Charmaine & how they've known each other longer.

_-atnate'shouse.-_

"HAHA! THAT WAS FUNNY."

"I know right? I like how he just jumped..&then..BOOM!"

Charmaine & Nate were laughing at a movie they were watching while Bianca was on the phone with her friend.

"Alright. See you later girl!" She giggled & put her phone in her pocket. She walked into the living & saw Charmaine & Nate laughing & having fun..close..together..

She walked over & moved them apart to sit in between them.

Charmaine had a confused look on her face. "Uhm, what was that?"

"I wanted to sit beside Nate." She faked a smile & cuddled with Nate.

Charmaine rolled her eyes & got up.

"I'm going to get a drink."

Bianca got up & grabbed her arm. "Me too." & she pulled her into the kitchen.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?" Bianca got up in Charmaine's face.

"What do you mean?" She pushed her aside to get a drink from the fridge.

Bianca followed her. "I mean. Are you trying to get at Nate?"

Charmaine laughed. "Why would I be? I'm just his best friend. & Besides, you are with him."

"Well, I know you've known him, since, forever , so I know when a girl loves him & .HIM."

She laughed a little more. "Why would I love my best friend? Well, I do love my best friend, but not in that other way."

She smirked. "Yeah sure." She moved back. "Just watch it."

She moved closer to her face. "I'm watching you."

Charmaine moves Bianca out of her face & walked back to the living room, but sitting on the couch beside the one Nate was sitting on.

Bianca walked back in with coke in her hand & she smiled while she sat down beside Nate.

Charmaine rolled her eyes & just focused on the rest of the movie for the night.

**LOLOL , so I had a major writers block all week. I would've posted it earlier than Saturday, but yeah. School was in the way. So yeah ; I promise the other chapters will be better, when stuff..happens. LOL, kyeah. I'll update as soon as I can. **


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY I'M KIND OF REALLY LATE! I had 2 busy weeks & I didn't have time to work on it. K cool (:  
This chapter will be by point of view. Haha ; I feel the need to write this way for one chapter. Yeeah , enjoy!**

**Charmaine;**

Oh my gosh. School is being a drag. I've been having so much homework these past few days & my grades are getting lower. I need to get back on top again. The halls feel like they got more filled or they just got smaller.

I passed through everyone in my way just to get to my locker. Boy, this place needs to get bigger.

I opened my locker & a white paper fell out. I put my books in my locker & picked up the note. I closed my locker & walked over to the stairs & sat down. I opened the note & it read:

_Meet me outside? ;) _

_Nate,_

I smiled to myself, but still wondered why he wanted me to meet him outside. Ugh. Guess I'll have to find out. I got up & clutched the note in my hand.

I walked outside & looked around to just see more students walking by & sitting everywhere around campus, until I saw Nate waving his hand by the fountain. I looked down & walked over.

"Hey Hey Hey Cherry!"

I laughed & pushed him a bit, then showed the note. "I believe this is yours?" I looked at him & handed it to him.

"So you found it eh?"

"Uh yeah. It was in my locker?"

He looked confused then looked up at the sky with his hands in his pocket. "Ohhhh right." He winked & sat down.

I sat beside him & looked at the white clouds passing through the sky. "Soo, why did you give me that note?"

He looked away & sighed. "I don't know. We just never have a time alone anymore. You know?"

I blushed & looked back at the clouds. "Yeah. I guess, but you know. I'm just your best friend. You have a girlfriend you can have time alone with."

"I know, but I just miss times when it was just us. You know?"

**Nate;**

Why did I just say that? Geez. I'm so dumb. She might think I really, really, REALLY, like her. Oh Man. Play it cool. Just..just play it cool.

"Yeah. I know, but c'mon Nate. Really."

I have to make this time less awkward.. Hmm..

I looked at her shocked. "So you don't like me anymore? I'm am disappointed!"

She looked at me & hit my arm. "Sure, Nate, sure."

"What?" We both laughed.

I sighed.

Charmaine looked at me. "You have got to stop doing that." She got up & faced my way.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you have to stop making me laugh at the most serious times."

"Well, I'm sorry for being funny." I smirked.

"Dream on Nate..Dream on."

I laughed & patted a spot next to me.

Charmaine sat down & took a rock & dropped it into the fountain.

"You do that too much."

"Because I like too." She smiled & threw in more rocks.

**Charmaine;**

I ran out of rocks so I turned back around & crossed my legs on the fountain edge.

"Sooo." I looked down.

"Well, uh..you doing anything later?"

I looked up & my eyes met his. "I thought you would be with.. You know.."

"Oh.." He tried to swing his legs & I tried to keep in a laugh.

"Well, she said she's busy tonight so I thought we'd hang. Like before."

I looked up to see Bianca walk out the door.

"Uhm, I'll tell you afterschool. I uhh, got to go. Okay?"

"Oh. Okay. Later."

"Byeee."

I ran off to the side of the building without Bianca seeing me. I stopped to catch my breath & saw Bianca go up to Nate & well, that's all I really saw before I turned around & walked away.

When I got to the end of the side of the wall (if that makes sense. Ahaa) , I turned around to see if I can still see until I bumped into someone.

I turned around to see someone a bit taller than me in a cap, black vans, black skinnies & a red shirt.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!"

He laughed while I bent down & helped him pick up his books.

"It's alright. I'm okay."

"Are you sure? It looked like I ruined your books."

He laughed again. "It's fine. Really. They are just textbooks."

I giggled. "True. True."

"So, what's your name?"

"Charmaine. What about you?" I smiled.

He looked down developing an addiction to his hands. "Jonathan." He then looked up & looked at me into my eyes.

His intense, brown eyes..

We both got out of a trance & looked around..Awkward moment..

"Sooo." Jonathan scratched his head & fixed the way he was holding his books.

"Yeahh.." I looked around to avoid the awkwardness I was feeling..

It wasn't helping.

"Uhh, I got to go. I'm going to be late for class."

I turned around. "Huh. Oh. Alright."

He started to back up. "So see you again soon."

I smiled a small smile. "You too."

He smiled at me & walked back into the school.

I smiled to myself & walked back to the front.

**OMG. I HAD NOTHING TO WRITE IN THIS CHAPTER. LOL. I promise I'll try to make it better :D haha (: Have a Happy Thanksgiving Weekend everyone ! *I'll try to write the next chapter Monday***


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys! Sorry it is kind of late. Yeeah, I was busy this week again so I couldn't write it up Monday & post it. So I'll just keep writing in POV's sooo yeeah. Haha (: it might get a little boring & I'm sorry. I only have an idea for a part somewhere further into the story.

**Charmaine;**

You might figure that I'm going out with Jonathon right? Well, that is true. We got to hang out a little more often & just get to know each other. We'd talk to each other & just hang whenever we can. He's sweet, caring, funny & so many other things you can say. I'm really happy with him, but I just.. I don't know. It is just that, I'm happy & all, but I just don't feel right..yet.

I heard snapping so I snapped out my trance. I saw Jonathon looking at me with a worried look. I looked around to see we were at a cafe.

"Huh? What did you say?"

"I said there was someone staring at you from 'afar' so I tried to tell you, but you weren't listening."

"Oh.." I fiddled my fingers. "Sorry about that."

He looked down at his coffee. "You should be."

I should be? You kidding? Jealous much?

"And what do you mean by that?" I looked at him then out the window.

"Why would you care?"

I raised my voice a bit. "Oh. So your jealous eh?"

"Ha yeah. I'm not the jealous type."

"Whatever you say." I mumbled.

Maybe I was wrong about what I thought of him. I thought he was all that until now. How can I be so stupid not noticing this?

I finished my cup of coffee & looked outside seeing a cute boy outside sitting on the bench with a girl beside him across the street. I don't really have good eyes so I squinted my eyes a bit & noticed those two faces.

"Nate & Bianca.."

"What did you say?"

Did I just say that out loud? Oh dear..

**Nate;**

"So what do you want to do now?"

I turned to Bianca who was swinging her legs back & forth.

"Anything I guess. It doesn't really matter."

I laughed a bit & looked up seeing the clouds pass by. I love these days when you're just with someone you would want to be with on sunny, warm days.

I saw a little Cafe across the street & saw someone opening the front door. I looks like.. Charmaine?

I snapped out of my little trance & looked at Bianca.

"Uhh, Bianca. I got to go. See you later?"

"Alright bye. I'll just text you."

I got up & kissed her on the cheek. "Alright. Bye."

I walked by the corner, out of site & waited until Bianca went the other way. She went around the corner & I ran across the street to catch up with Charmaine.

"Charmaine! Charmaine! Wait up!"

She ran by the alley & ran into the alley. I stared at it for a while & how dark it looked, but I had to find her. She looked upset when she ran faster.

I walked in slowly & whispered out her name.

Nothing.

I called her again.

Nothing.

"C'mon Charmaine. I'm not playing with you."

I walked a little bit more when I heard someone sniffle.

"Charmaine. I hear you. Come out."

I heard some footsteps so I backed up back into where there was light.

I saw Charmaine come out into the sunlight & her eyes were red & dry tears were on her face.

I ran up to her & sat her down on a bench near by.

"What happened?"

She sniffled.

"C'mon..Tell me."

She held back her tears.. I could tell, then breathed in & out.

"He..He..Got..Jealous.."

"That's it?"

"He..got mad..at me..too." She stuttered & kept going.

"So I started to fight with him & walked out."

She shrugged. "I guess.." She sniffled a bit more. "I guess it is over with me & him."

I hugged her tightly & she buried her head in my chest.

"It's alright."

I know how much she likes .. I mean liked Jonathon & I've been in her position before.

I hate seeing my best friend like this. I love to see her happy.

She lifted her head up from her chest & wiped her tears.

"Sorry if I ruined your sweater."

I chuckled. "Its fine. Remember when I did the same thing to your sweater?"

She laughed. "Yeah. Those were the good times."

"Well, not for me." I smiled like it was a joke.

She giggled.

"So want me to take you home?"

She looked around. She always did that whenever she thinks about something. She looked directly into my eyes.

"Nahh. I think I'll just hang out with you today. If that's fine."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really. I miss my bro." She did a friendly punch on my arm & fixed her shirt.

"Well then." I got up & lended her a hand. "Lead the way."

She giggled & grabbed my arm.

**Bianca;**

I walked around the corner & saw Nate & CHARMAINE?

"What is she doing with him?" I mumbled.

Some people looked at me weird so I just acted like nothing happened then hid behind a trash can.

"She's going to **pay**."

**Oh laaaawdy :3 this chapter is so .. weird. Haha . I was kind of distracted writing this so don't kill me D: LOL. I'm kidding, but yeah. I'm going to be busy next week too so I'll try writing the next chapter this weekend. Just wait my readers! haha (:**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I don't update much. It is just because of school & I have a social life sometimes, you know. LOL. So here you go :D

**Charmaine;**

I open my eyes to see Nate on top of me. I close my eyes shut when I see the light seeping through the window.

"Morning Cherry." He chuckles a bit.

"Get off of me." I push him off me, lightly & he gets off the bed. I open & rub my eyes trying to adjust to the light.

"Where am I?"

"Well, you fell asleep on the bench last night & I didn't bother to take you home so I just took you home to sleep the rest of the night."

"Well, thanks I guess." I looked around & noticed this was Nate's room.

"Shouldn't..uhm, Bianca..be here right now?"

"If you haven't checked my phone yet-"He started.

"Wait what?"

I grabbed his phone that was on the nightstand. I went through the list of text messages & read them all.

I looked up when I saw him on his balcony.

I walked over to the balcony & leaned on the opened French doors.

"But why by text?"  
**  
Nate;**

I tried to process the words carefully so it took me a minute. It's just. I didn't really feel right with Bianca. Yeah sure, I really like her & all, but she isn't.. for me. I just.. Okay, I do love Charmaine as a best friend. Most likely, a sister. But there is something else to it..

"I was nervous to tell her in person so I did it that way."

"But you know-"

"Yeah I know it wasn't the right way to do it, but I had no other choice. Unless you want to get beaten up in the face or not."

Bianca gets jealous often & she always gets into fights. I try to calm her down at times. It works, but sometimes, it's a fight when a girl flirting with me, Bianca just comes in & tries to knock her down. One of them was my cousin. Yeah ..

"I understand that, but still Nate. It was better to go up to her & talk to her about it. Now you'll never know what might come to you."

I sighed & sat on the chair on the balcony.

"Doesn't matter now. I'm single again & you know.."

She looked at me with worried eyes that turned into tired eyes.

"I feel great." I stretched my arms & just laid down on the chair until she looked even more tired.

I sat up & looked at her. "C'mon. You look tired. We should get you home."  
**  
Charmaine;**

Nate got up from his chair & changed into some new jeans & a new shirt. He fixed his hair with some gel & grabbed some shoes from his huge shoe rack. You got to love 'em.

I followed him into his room & closed the doors to the balcony. "No, no Nate."

He turned around. "What?"

"No, I don't want to sleep. I'm not that tired."

I tried to keep in a yawn.

He walked up to me & placed his forehead on mine. His warm breathe gave me chills.

"You need rest."

He backed up & walked out the door. I rolled my eyes & followed him down to the kitchen.

I pretended to whine. He always falls for it.

"Buuut I don't want to go to sleep!"

"Charmaine. I'm not falling for that."

I turned my face into a sad face.

He looked at me.

"Charmaine, please."

After a minute later, he gave in & gave me some eggs to eat.  
**  
Nate;**

"You know. I looove your cooking."

I cleaned the pan & placed on the rack to dry.

"Oh really now? I thought it wasn't as good."

She laughed. "Trust me, it is really good."

"Well, then. Thank you."

We both finished up the eggs & I gave some of Charmaine's clothes my mom keeps in the guestroom in case she sleeps over.

She came downstairs in white skinny jeans, a plain black t-shirt & her brown hair was all tied. Her socks were also black which kind of made a pattern.

She hopped on over to the living room & sat beside me, smiling.

I stared at her for a few seconds then I started to feel around my face.

"If there something on my face? Or-"

She put my hand down & looked out the window.

"Soooo, where are we going to go?"

"I have no idea. Anywhere I guess. I'm a free lance." I chuckled.

"What about we go what we used to do when we were younger?"

"Oh and what was that?"

"Hang at my place & just play some video games?"

I missed when we just did that.

"Yeah, sure. I miss beating you."

"Oh. You wish."

I got up & lended her a hand. I locked my door & headed to her house.

She jogged on over to her front door to open it. I walked through the grass & stopped.

I heard something in the bushes. Some rustling of some sort.

I turned around & walked over to the bushes. There was no more rustling noise but I saw something on the other side. I couldn't make it out, but it looked like something was running away.

Maybe, a **someone**.

**Errks, I kind of have writers block since I'm reading a book & writing a story & I have hmwk, but yeah . LOL. It's almost at the good part :D just wait. (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE D: I just don't have time to update .. always , sooo yeeah (: haha . this story sucks, but i'm just going to keep writing :P just wait until the 'good' part.**

**Bianca;**

I hear the door of Charmaine's house close so I sneak back to the bush. I thought Nate would've caught me, but luckily, he didn't.

I swear, I'm going to kill her.

I take out my binoculars & peek through the living window to see them both playing .. I think .. COD? Hmm, never heard of that game before.

I watch them a little more until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jerk it off & turn around about to scream when I see Jonathon?

He doesn't live around here. I wonder what he is doing here.

"Uhh, hey..Jonathon?"

"Hey Bianca.. Uhm, just wondering.." He scratches his head. "What are you doing?"

I turn around & he crouches down beside me. I hesitate a bit but just say "Trying to figure out how to get Charmaine."

"Really?"

I look at him with a look. "Yes..Really. Why would you even want to know?"

"Mm, because I might want to .. REALLY get Nate."

"Why would you even care? You aren't even with Charmaine anymore."

"Because I still kind of like her & she broke up with me because-"

"Because you were getting jealous of her just talking to guys & staring at them? ."

"Well, excuse me that I'm as jealous as you."

"What are you even talking about dude?"

"You want to kill Charmaine because you still like Nate & even though he broke up with you.."

I shrugged. "k, fine. You caught me. It's just .. I don't want her with him."

"But they aren't together."

I laugh. "Yeah, like that won't ever happen. I know they have something between them. I can feel it. So if you want to help me in getting both of them, shut up & help already. I'm not arguing this whole time."

"Okay.." He grabbed my binoculars.

"Deal." He put it down & shook my hand.

This is going to be one sweet ride.  
-o-  
_The Next Day  
_-o-_  
_**Charmaine;**

I wake up to see I'm lying in my bed with the clothes I wore from yesterday. I get up & stretch to check the time.

10:00.

Oh great. I woke up early. Whatever. It is a Saturday.

I take a nice, long shower & change into some gray sweats & a blue shirt. I tie up my hair & head downstairs.

Its pretty quiet so I just jog down the steps until I see Nate, on the couch, sleeping.

Got to admit, he looks cute asleep.

I shake my head & take a blanket from the other couch to put on him in case he's cold.

I go over to the kitchen & make some eggs & pour orange juice in a glass. It's my typical breakfast every Saturday.

I eat up & clean the plates when I hear Nate shuffle over to the kitchen & sit at the table.

"Morning."

He mumbles "Morning." & lays his head on the table.

"Do you want to eat breakfast? I can give you some cereal or something."

He lifts his head to look at the kinds of cereal I have.

"No thanks. You've done enough."

"Done enough?"

"Yeah. You let me sleep over."

"Uhm, okay then. If you say so."

I finish cleaning up while Nate helps fix up the living room from last night then goes down into the basement to look for some extra pair of clothes we keep when he stays over the night.

I go upstairs & grab some money to buy some hair dye.

I go back downstairs still in sweats & a blue shirt with my hair tied & I see Nate downstairs in the living room with his feet up sitting on the couch watching tv.

He gelled up his hair to make that 'Mohawk' look he usually does & he is wearing black skinnies & a red shirt.

HES TOO FINE.

Wait.. Oh no..

Charmaine .. stop thinking this way. Oh geez.

"Nice look." I give a slight smile & grab a pair of blue Jordan's from the closet.

He smirks.

I put on my shoes & grab my keys & phone & put it into my pocket.

"Where are you going?"

"To the store."

"Well." He sighs. "I'm coming."

"Uhm alright. Just t-"

He turns off the tv & heads outside.

I close the door & leave Nate whos looking at the girls walk by.

I let out a laugh & walk away.

**Nate;**

Those are some fine ladies. Pheeew.

I was about to go & talk to them when I see Charmaine walking down the sidewalk. I hesitate & catch up to her, jumping on her back.

"NATE! GET OFF!"

"Nooooooooooo thanks Cherry. Give me a piggy back ride to the store?"

"Uh, yeah no. You're too heavy."

"Please? For meeeee?"

She sighs , & leans back which makes me fall off onto the sidewalk.

"Ow. That hurt. You could've just let me jump off myself."

"You wouldn't get off so I just did.. that." She smiles & runs off to the store down the street.

I get to the store a few minutes later & I see her walk out the door with a box.

She sees me & grabs my wrist leading back to her house.

I set back down on the couch watching tv for .. how many hours until she comes down in the same clothes, but a different hair colour.

"Is that a wig? Your hair looks different."

She stares at me & laughs. "Nah, I coloured my hair light brown."

"But your hair was already brown."

"Yeah, medium brown. I thought light brown seemed better."

"Well, you look..good in that colour." I give a fake smile.

Well, you look .. HOT. Thats what I wanted to say. Really, she's fine. I fell for her, hard & I can't take it. Maybe I should come clean about liking her & all & just ask her to go out with me.

"Thanks."

"Soo, want to go somewhere?"

"I don't know. Where to?"

"Park.. I guess."

"Oh. Okay. Let me just get my jacket. It looks pretty cold out tonight."

She hurries back upstairs when I get ready. Maybe I can tell her at the park. Hmm, seems like a good idea. I smile to myself in front of the mirror until she comes back downstairs & puts on her shoes.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go."

We walk to the park & sit on a bench just sitting & talking.

It isn't much, but you know.. It's all I can do before I ask her.

"So, Charmaine, I want to ask you something."

"I'm all ears."

"Well, uhm.. I-"

"Wait a minute. Let me just throw this out."

"Oh.."I fiddle with my fingers. "Alright."

She gets up & walks over to the garbage can a little far out of sight..

**Charmaine;**

I wonder what he was going to ask me.

I throw my empty bottle of Coke in the trash & fix my jacket.

I turn around to walk back until someone grabs my arm & drags me into the bush.

-o-

**Sooooo, that was weird. LOL, I had nothing to think of. But the next chapter is when the real 'drama' starts. Haha (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**GRR. HOMEWORK KILLS. LOL. K here (:**

**Nate;**

Where could she be? I've been waiting by this bench for a few minutes & she only went to throw out her drink. It is getting pretty late. I think I should take her home.

If only she came back already .. then I can ask her.

Geez, this is killing me. Why does falling in love have to be so complicated? Especially when it's your best friend.. man.

I got up & walked over to the garbage can where she went to go throw out her drink .. I think?

I looked around.

No Charmaine.

I scratched my head. "Charmaine?"

I walked around. "Charmaine?"

No answer back.

Where could she be?

I walked around a little more until I saw something shiny in the grass. I walked over & picked it up.

Charmaine's watch.

I admired it in the light I can find when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Charmaine? Is that you?"

No answer.

I whipped around. "Charma-"

I turn to see Jonathan looking at me.

"Hey Jonathan. I thought you were Charmai-"

"Yeah, yeah, sure."

"What?"

He turned around & took out something from his pocket. It's hard to see because it's dark now. When he turns back around, I notice it's a

"Gun." I say under my breath.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing really.. Just want to maybe, use this gun on someone."

"Hmm, like who?" I back up, but Jonathan just gets closer & closer when I try to move back more.

"Someone..in this park."

"Where?"

I move back more until I'm back up into a wall.

"Right in front of me."

He gets into my face until I can't breathe properly.

"Uhm..one question. Why would you want to kill me?"

"Well, maybe it is because I want to or because YOU STOLE MY GIRLFRIEND."

I pushed him off, avoiding the gun.

"Okay, one, I didn't 'Steal Your Girlfriend' because I'm not dating her anyway & she broke up with you. Two,.. I can't think of one, so.." I sneaked in a chuckle.

"Doesn't matter. We all know it."

"Know?"

"That she likes you & you like her."

"How can you tell that?"

"BECAUSE I CAN."

Before I can respond, the sound of a gunfire fills my ears & I fall to the ground seeing blood splatter all around me.

**Charmaine;**

I open my eyes as much as I can, but I see..

nothing.

Where am I?

I blink my eyes a little bit more until I can adjust to the little seep of light coming through the little window.

I move a little & notice I'm tied to a chair.

I try calling out Nate's name, but tape has covered my mouth.

I move my back a little bit, but it hurts from whoever punched me to get me here when I was half dead.

I move the chair as much as I can so I can move under the light of the little window.

I check my arms & legs.

Bruises.

Bruises, everywhere.

I must have been knocked out for only a few hours because the light is fading away, quickly.

I try wiggling out of the ropes, but it's no use & besides, it hurts, alot!

Who even brought me here anyways?

I try to scream, but the tape seems like no use.

I hear footsteps.

I stop screaming & move myself into a very, dark corner.

I try to stop my breathing, but it is no use. If I stop now, I might be on my last string of thread.

The footsteps get louder & louder, until it stops.

I hear the creak of the door open & footsteps come in the room.

They stand by the door & turn to ..

me.

Maybe I should have stopped breathing after all.

"Hello, Charmaine. Nice meeting you here."

I recognize that voice.

"Who are you? Why am I here?"

"No need to know, honey."

"WHO ARE YOU?"

"Why would you want to know that?"

I recognize that voice so well.

I know.

"NATE."

"WHAT? WHERE IS HE?"

"I KNEW IT. ITS YOU, BIANCA."

"Oh, so you know who I am. Who cares anyways? It's not like anyone will save you. Not even your precious little Nate."

"Yeah right. I know him. He'll find me."

"Like that'll happen."

Trying to talk through the tape is annoying me & it tickles.

I didn't respond. No point anyways.

She paced around a little more then stopped by the window.

"Nobody would find you here anyway. It's like nobody come here."

Nobody comes here? What does she mean? Wait ..

-o-

In our city, there is one place where nobody goes.. AT ALL & that is ..

"The abandoned warehouse.."

"Well, actually, yes. How did you know?"

I cussed under my breath.

"Since nobody can find you here, maybe I can keep you here for days."

She walked up to me & ripped the tape off my mouth. I winced in pain.

"Or weeks.."

She got in my face.

"Maybe..months."

"Sure.." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yeah, no. You won't be alive next week anyway." She smirked & kicked my stomach which sent me flying back into a wall then onto the ground.

"Try me, Bianca."

She looked at me & bent down beside me.

"Why won't we try the bat next?"


	9. Chapter 9

Homework is so ugly! LOL, well, sorry about not uploading alot of the time, but always check every Sunday for a new chapter. thats when I usually post a new chapter, so yeah. Ahaa (:

**Nate;**

I flickered my eyes opened noticing I'm breathing hard. I look around & all I can see is blood on the ground. I notice that Jonathon is the one who got shot & who shot him was ..

someone..

someone standing there..

"Neil? How did you find me here?"

"You tweeted it dude & I heard that Jonathon was going to kill you so I came to check on you."

He walked around Jonathon's dead body to me. "Where's Charmaine?"

"I was looking for her when this happened." I pointed at Jonathon's dead body & Neil nodded.

He put Jonathon's gun down on the ground & backed up away from it.

"How did you get the gun out of his hand?"

"Pulled it right now & shot him."

"Ahh.."

He paced around. "Did you find Charmaine?"

I shook my head & pasted a worried look on my face.

"Oh man."

Neil paced around faster.

"What?"

He stopped & walked back up to me."Dude, if you didn't find Charmaine & Jonathon was going to kill you because he thought you stole his 'girlfriend', then that means.."

"Bianca has her." I said in a whisper.

He nodded.

"Oh shit, man. She's going to kill her & you do not know how hard she can punch & kick people. Who knows what else she can do."

"Maybe.. We should call May."

"Why May?"

"She needs to know about her close friend man."

Neil took out his phone & started to dial his number. I put my hand over his so he can stop dialing.

"No. She doesn't have to know."

"She does, Nate. If she dies, then it'll hurt May more than it should & besides.."

He bit his lip & looked away. "She's my girlfriend now."

I punched his arm. "Why didn't you tell me? I'm your bestfriend!"

"Well, I was going to tell you, but it looked like you had no time to talk to me."

"Oh.." I sighed. "Sorry dude."

"Nah, it's cool. Now you know though."

We laughed a bit then got serious again. Neil cleared his throat & started to dial May's number.  
_  
Neil on the phone with May._

May; Hello?  
Neil; Hey babe.  
May; Hey.  
Neil; Mind coming to the park?  
May; Why?  
Neil; because CHARMAINE HAS BEEN CAPTURED BY BIANCA & NOW SHE MIGHT KILL HER. WE DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS & WE NEED YOU TO HELP.  
May; OH MY GAWD. REALLY? I HOPE SHE WON'T BE KILLED!  
Neil; Yes! Nate too. He doesn't want her to get killed by his ex & besides, he doesn't want the girl he's inlove with to die.

-o-

I punched Neil. "Dude, not cool."

"Shh."

He & May laughed on the phone.

Neil cleared his throat again & asked her to meet us at the park.

He hung up & put his phone back in his pocket.

"She coming or what?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."  
**  
Charmaine;**

It's hard to breathe when you've been punched, kicked & having knifes cut through you like you're cutting yourself when some people are really depressed.

I tried breathing as hard as I can, but it isn't helping.

Can I please die, now?

Tears started coming down my cheeks, but Bianca didn't seem to care.

"STOP! PLEASE!"

"Hmm.. let's think .. no."

I started to sob out loud. "JUST KILL ME NOW! PLEASE!"

She started to laugh. "Not so fast, hun. This is just getting started. Fun isn't it?"

I tried to hold my tears back, but the pain just made them come out. "NOO! JUST KILL ME. LET ME DIE HERE!"

She laughed more & sat down in a chair across the dark room.

"I've used almost everything I've got here. What else is there to use? Hmm.."

She giggled a bit & stopped when she got an incoming call.

"Hello? Hey. Oh nah, just having a great time with a good friend!"

She smirked & continued her call. I closed my eyes & tried to sob as quietly as I can. The pain.. it's too much.

The blood.. everywhere.

I can feel my heart beating as fast as it can. I don't think I can live any longer. Please, just let me die already.

"Oh my gosh, I know right? That was funny.."

She looked at me & gave me an evil smile.

"Well, I got to go. It's getting late & I want to go to bed. Alright, bye!"

She put her phone on the table & walked up to me. She bent down & looked at my face.

I closed my eyes again & started to wince in pain when she touched me.

Tears.. I can't take it..

"Why don't we take a break & pick up this game tomorrow?"

She moved her hand down my arm making me wince & cry out loud more.

"I think we're doing a very good job, aren't we, Charmaine?"

I closed & eyes letting the tears come out like a waterfall onto the floor onto the ocean of blood.

"Have a good night, Charmaine."

She smiled at me, grabbed her phone & closed the door on her way out.

I heard her walk up the stairs with my good ear.

I waited until there was no more footsteps then started to sob loudly.

"NATE! MOM! MAY! HELP ME!"

I screamed as loud as I can..

I stopped. There was no point anyway.

I wish dad was still alive. I miss him.

-o-

He died in a car crash when I was only 5. He was with me through everything. We had a huge bond together & we always went on trips around the world. He loved my mother so much & now, it's all gone.  
My mother is still the same even before he died, but we never talk about his death because that's when she gets all weird. She loved him so much, also & it hurt that he died when I was still young. She wanted him to see me grow up, but that all changed.

I wish he was still here on earth.

He told me that when I'm stuck in a situation when I need my loved ones the most, including him, just pray & hope that someone, you love the most comes & rescues you.

I just don't know who that is.

He said: "Here's a little story that can happen to anyone. If you are stuck in a dark room, alone & you can't get out & you need help, just hope & wait until someone you truly love comes through the door first because they are always the ones that want you found as safe & okay, first."

-o-

If only that'll happen.

I closed my eyes & prayed that someone will find me & bring me back home, where it is safe & where there is light, away from the horror I'm going through right now.

Away from this warehouse & Bianca.

Safe in Nate's arms..

Wait.. did I just say Nate?

No, I meant in my mom's arms.

No Nate.

No.. Mom.. Nate.. Mom.. Nate..

I covered my ears with my hands & closed my eyes, still letting out all the tears.

Someone, please.. help me..


	10. Chapter 10

**Nate;**

It's been days since we started looking for Charmaine. We've looked everywhere. We told her mom & that's really when she had a mental breakdown.

Never left the house since.

People say she is nowhere to be found in town, but I don't believe them. I'll never believe them

I'm determined to find her & I will find her even if it costs my life.

-o-

Staring up at the ceiling gets boring when you've been lying in your bed for hours.

I got up, fixed my hair & changed into some new clothes. I sighed & laid back on my bed.

"I miss you Cherry." I whispered to myself.

I stared at the ceiling a bit then someone knocked on my door.

"It's open."

"Hey hun, did you find Charmaine yet?"

I sat up & my mom came & sat down beside me. I shook my head.

She ruffled my hair a bit & sighed. "Don't worry hun, we'll find her soon."

"How about if she's dead already? I'm telling you Bi-"

"Bianca has her & she can kill her if she wants to which is like anytime. I know. You told me already."

She looked at me & kissed me on the cheek. "Neil & May are downstairs in the living room. You should go down."

I shook my head again. "Tell them to come up."

She called them up & went back downstairs.

I went into my balcony & sat down on the chair.

Someone put their hand on my shoulder.

I turned around seeing Neil & May behind me. "Hey."

"You okay?"

I nodded.

May sat down in the other chair across from me. "Something you need to say?"

Should I tell them? Wait. Yes. No. Yes. No. Yes. No. C'mon! Just say it Nate, say it!

"I-"

They both looked at me.

"I-uhh.."

"Nate." Neil sighed.

"I love her. I want her to be found. I don't want her dead. Help me?"

May patted my knee. "Nice to let out, right?"

I nodded & cleared my throat. "Where can we check?"

"There is-" Neil took out a map of the town.

"We've checked everywhere, including the city. The only thing we didn't check was uhm.."

He pointed to a building on the map. "The uhh, the abandoned wearhouse."

"Maybe we should check there."

May started. "But Nate, it's dangerous there."

"It is the only place we didn't look & we might have a chance of finding her."

I got up & went down into the living room, having Neil & May follow me. "You really think we'll find her there?"

"I'm positive."

"But you know they're doing construction there. They're going to knock the building down today."

I looked at them & grabbed my phone, keys & my shoes. "Then we better get going."

**Charmaine;**

Tears kept running down my cheeks. Whatever Bianca did, it never stopped me from stopping my crying.

I just lay here, day & night, on the cold-stone floor.

"So Charmaine, you having a great time today?"

I kept sniffling & wincing whenever I moved my body.

"Is that your answer?"

She bent down beside me & scanned my arm with her nail. I cried out loud & winced even more with the pain of her sharp, long nails.

"Now, tell me, why did you take my boyfriend?"

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out.

"WHY?" She lifted my face & looked at me. "Tell me .. now."

"I-I-I-didn't.."

She dropped my head back on the floor which made me cry out loud even more. I just want to die, now. I don't want to feel anymore of this pain. It's been weeks & nobody has come.

I can tell my dad is helping me because I'm still alive.

I wish I was with him, right now, feeling no pain.

I looked up when I hear some banging outside.

"Hmm, looks like they're going to tear the place down." Bianca looked at me & gave me an evil smile.

-o-

We heard some footsteps upstairs & people talking.  
_  
They say;_

"_Hey guys, you can't go in here, we're going to break this place down."_

"Look, you don't understand. There are two girls somewhere in here & we need to find them."

"We checked everywhere. Nobody is here."

"They are there, sir. We know it."

"C'mon, leave. We're starting soon."

"Listen here, buddy, THE ONE I LOVE IS IN THIS BUILDING ABOUT TO DIE & IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO & LOOK FOR HER, THEN I'M GOING TO STAY HERE UNTIL YOU LET ME GO."

"Alright, alright. I'll tell them to wait. You have .. mm .. 10 minutes."

"Thank you, sir. C'mon guys."

-o-

"Nate. He's here." I whispered.

"Hmm, well, they're never going to find you." She laughed & pulled out a gun from her pocket.

"Before I go, maybe I should use this."

I looked at the gun & closed my eyes.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, but right now, I didn't care. I was going to die, I know it.

I opened my eyes to see that Bianca dropped the gun & hid it behind some old, wooden boards.

The walked up to me & bent down beside me , feeling all the cuts on my arm. I winced from the pain.

I can't take it anymore.. I can't take it..

I closed my eyes & I felt myself go into a deep, sleep.  
**  
Nate;**

I walked down the steps & opened the door which led into a small, dark room.

I opened the lights & see Bianca bent down beside

"CHARMAINE!"

I pushed Bianca out of the way letting Neil & May take her hands. May took out her mom's handcuffs & handcuffed Bianca.

"Hey! Let me go! Maaaaaay!"

"Sorry Bianca. Neil, let's go."

I stared at Charmaine in the corner until I couldn't hear them anymore.

I walked up to her & looks at her body.

So bloody. So many cuts. So many bruises.

I stroked her hair & just sat there, beside her. Waiting for the ambulance to come. I hope she isn't dead.

I put my hand on her bloody chest, I can't feel a thing. My hands were freezing .

I wanted to lean down & kiss her. I really wanted to, but right now isn't the time.

I heard the ambulance pull up & sat for a few more minutes until the paramedics came down.

I got up & watched them put her on the gurney & wheeled her away.

I followed them to the ambulance where I found Neil & May talking to May's mom.

I put my hand on Neil's shoulder & joined in on the conversation.

"Thanks mom for getting here quickly."

She nodded & put Bianca in the car. "Don't worry guys, she won't be going anywhere for a while."

Bianca looked at me while the car drove away.

I sighed & said bye to Neil & May.

I hopped into the ambulance & drove off watching the warehouse fall to the ground.


	11. Chapter 11

**It has been a while since I wrote.. no wait, not that long. Maybe like a week or two. I'm not sure. LOL, so yeah, here's the next chaptuuuuur (:**

**Charmaine;**

I open my eyes, but then close them again. Adjusting to the light is hard for me when you've been in the dark for a while now.

Where am I, anyway?

I feel someone pick up my hand.

Who just picked it up?

I move my other hand over my eyes & open them.

I move my hand again & start to blink, alot.

"Charmaine?"

I nod my head as best as I can.

"Charmaine, honey, it's mom."

"M-M-Mom?"

She sighed & stroked my hair. "I'm glad you're alive. The doctors said you wouldn't make it, but I'm just glad you did."

I gave a small smile & looked at my mom. "We're in the hospital?"

"Afraid so."

I looked around, but not much. My neck started to hurt. "So this is how it's like to be in the hospital."

She gave a small laugh. "Yes it is. When I saw you when you made it to the hospital, all those cuts & bruises me thinking you were dead, well, it worried me. But now I don't have to worry because you're safe here now."

"I love you mom."

"Love you too sweetie." She gave me a small hug & handed me some water to drink.

"Someone is here, also to see you."

"Really? Who?"

"Nate."

"Nate? He's here?"

"Yes, actually. He rode with you in the ambulance here."

"Oh. Okay."

My mom gets up & calls Nate from outside.

I watch as my mom leads him into the room & looks back at us.

"I'll leave you two alone."

She closes the door & Nate looks down at his shoes.

"Hey." I smile.

He looks up & walks over to the foot of my bed. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright. My whole body still hurts, but I'm okay."

"That's good. You know I was really worried about you when I couldn't find you."

He sat down in the chair beside my bed. "Oh really?"

"Yeah because I thought you ditched me, but turns out, you didn't."

"I was scared when Bianca took me away."

"Me too."

"How did you know that?"

"Jonathon almost killed me."

"How?"

"Long story."

We both laughed & stayed in silence for a bit.

I cleared my throat. "So, did you come alone to the warehouse?"

He shook his head. "May & Neil were with me. They helped me search for you."

"Oh." I curled my hair. "So who found me?"

No answer.

"Nate?"

"W-what?"

"Who found me?"

"Uhm..me. I was really worried so I checked the basement first because I had a hunch you were down there."  
-o-  
_I remembered what my dad said: __"Here's a little story that can happen to anyone. If you are stuck in a dark room, alone & you can't get out & you need help, just hope & wait until someone you truly love comes through the door first because they are always the ones that want you found as safe & okay, first."_

"So you found me first, huh?"

He nodded.

I smiled.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"Do you really care about me?"

"Well yeah, of course I do. You're my bestfriend. Well, most like my sister."

I laughed. "No, I meant, really, REALLY care about me?"

He mumbled something that I couldn't hear.

"What?"

"Muurby."

"Huh?"

"Maybe, kinda, yes?" He looked up & bit his lip. He moved the chair closer to the edge of my bed & stroked my hair back.

"I've always cared about you. Like really, REALLY, cared about you."

"Me too."

His lips.  
**  
Nate;**

Her lips.

**Charmaine;**

He leaned in & he kissed me. Just like that.

Feeling the electricity going through my body, feels amazing. Something I never felt before.

He let go & kissed my forehead.

I smiled & leaned my forehead against his.

**Nate;**

I walked over to the window & watched the cars go by & the waves from the ocean go onto the shore.

I walked back to Charmaine & sat in the chair beside her bed.

I touched her hand & intertwined my fingers with hers.

I looked at her into her dark, brown eyes.

"Bestfriends, always?"

She smiled & sat up & touched my face with her hand. "Always."

She gave me a small kiss & laid back down to get some sleep.

**Teeeeheeeee, this story isn't done yet! (: wait until next week, or whatever. LOL :P**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! It has been a while since I've written a new chapter. With all the homework I've been getting & plus, it is the holidays, I haven't gotten time to write a new chapter. So here you go (: [expect a new chapter 2 weeks from now or earlier, lmao] & this chapter might be boring, but you know. LOL**

**Nate;**

_I've been visiting Charmaine everyday of the past few weeks & she's been getting better. Most of her scars have be going away & her cuts seem to heal. She doesn't leave the hospital, though. Sucks because I want to take her out on a real date. I'll just wait until she is better. She doesn't want to risk going out until she is fully healed. If only I can ask her now .._

Maybe I..  


_Nah .. I'll Wait._

*Knock*

"Come in!"

I walk in & give Charmaine a small hug & kiss. I give her the bear she has always wanted ever since her mom gave her a magazine for her to read.

"Awh thanks, but you know, you didn't have to buy it."

I stroked her hair back. "I wanted to. You've been stuck here for a while so I'd rather give you something."

"She smiled & continued drinking the orange juice she put on the side table."

"So what's school like now?"

I shrugged. "Boring because you weren't there."

She blushed & hit my arm. "Hey, what was that for?"

She laughed. "For being adorable."

We both smiled & just stood in the moment.

-

I looked around. "So when are they letting you out of this place?"

"Soon, I promise."

"Geez, that is sad."

"Oh, why is that?"

I got up & turned on the tv. "Because I can't spend time with you yet, like we used to. You know. Watch movies, play video games, beat you in the video games."

She punched my arm again & I held it like it hurt so hard. "Hey! What was that one for?"

"You don't beat me in games , bro. I do." She laughed & changed the channel.

**Charmaine;**

"You know, it's sweet that you come over every day to check on me."

He looked over & sat beside me on my bed. I sat up & leaned on his shoulder.

"Well, I don't want my best friend to be hurt."

I smiled & sighed. "I wonder if I can get out more earlier."

"Maybe you can. If you ask the doctors."

"Maybe, but then I have to face the world again."

"Don't you miss it though?"

"Being out there?" I pointed to the window.

"Yeah, I mean don't you miss your home & your friends & especially the beach?" He laughed.

"Yeah, I guess. But I feel more safe here."

"With all these people & the 3 meals a day?"

I nodded.

"Okay.. Well, I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

He kissed my forehead & I gave him a big bear hug. "Say hi to everyone for me okay? And thanks for the bear."

"Alright, bye Cherry." He waved & closed the door behind him.

I sighed & laid back down with the bear beside me. I hugged it tight & turned off the tv with the remote.

I whispered to myself. _**"Maybe I can ask the doctors .."**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey guys! It's been a while since I've actually written the next chapter d: i'm sorry for that. Bleh, anyway, here's the last chapter (I have another story in mind, so yeah. Here you go!)**_

**Charmaine;**

Breath in, breathe out. Today is the day. I hope he won't be that surprised, I mean, I do look the same. I think..

I breathed in once more & walked up his front steps. I fixed my yellow skirt & my white shirt, tucked into the skirt & knocked on the door.

**Nate;**

I groaned & got out of bed. Nobody was home today so basically, I have the house to myself. I planned on sleeping in, but gaah, I have to get the stupid door.

I got up & stretched. I fixed my hair & went downstairs. I rubbed my eyes & opened the door.

-0-

I was surprised to see who was at the door this early in the morning.

"Charmaine?"

She nodded & smiled at me.

She was more beautiful than ever. There wasn't a single cut or bruise visible & she looked happy, like she always was. Like nothing bad ever happened.

She jumped towards me & gave me a big hug. I was happy she is okay & out of the hospital.

We let go & sat on the porch.

"When'd you get out?"

She was quiet for a moment.

"Last night. Most of the visible bruises & cuts are gone & I can walk & move my arms. So they told me that I can go home."

"Oh, that's cool. Why didn't you call me?"

"I fell asleep." She bit her lip.

"Oh, is that so? Let me try to wake you up." I gave a small smile & tickled her. She started laughing & kept telling me to stop. I stopped when she looked like she couldn't take anymore.

"You're sad."

"Well, I woke you up, didn't I?" I winked & went inside, Charmaine following me.  
**  
Charmaine;**

"Anything happen at school without me?"

He shook his head.

-0-

"I never knew how much ice cream tasted so good."

He laughed at me. "That's because you never had ice cream in such a long time! You swore you would never eat it again, but look, you are."

"Well, It's good & I think I'll just not listen to that again."

He laughed again. "Whatever you say."

I nodded & watched the sun go down & listened to the waves crash onto the shore.

**Nate;**

We finished out icecream & decided to go for a little walk by the shore.

"So I have a question for you I've been trying to ask you, but I never got time to."

"Mm? What was the question?"

"Uh, well, I like pie. Do you?" I faked a smile, but that wasn't enough to make her believe me.

"Seriously, what's the question? And yes, I do love pie also." She laughed a bit & sat on a bench near the walkway to the beach shore of the beach. I sat beside her & fiddled with my fingers.

"Uhm, I don't feel comfortable asking here."

"Why? We're like the only ones here, besides some cute old couples over on the other side of the beach."

I smiled & laughed a bit. "Yeah, I know, but .."

"But?"

"You're my girl best friend & we've known each other for so long. We're like brother & sister, but I want to try something different."

She looked at me with confusing eyes. "Whaaaat?"

"asdajdhavsbdahdvbaj,sdbadsabdkame?"

She got in closer to my face. "I'm sorry, what'd you say?"

"Want to go out? Like, on a..date?"

**Charmaine;**

Speechless. That's what I was. I never really pictured him asking me out, but I'm glad he did, so I didn't have to. Now I know he likes me.

I smiled. "I would love to." I laughed.

He smiled back at me. "Really? You would?"/

I nodded my hand & he took my hand. We walked again by the shore & just talked a bit.

-o-  
"You know if you ever asked me to be your girlfriend & it never works out, promise we'll always be friends?"

He looked at the sun, still setting & sighed. He stuck out his pinky in front of me.

"Always?"

I smiled back at him & locked my pinky with his. "Always."

He gave me a kiss on the cheek & offered a piggy back ride. I got on & he groaned a bit.

I giggled. "Sorry I'm so heavy. You know .. I eat a lot."

He laughed & straightened himself. "I know."

"Promise you won't drop me this time?"

"I promise."

"You sure?"

He laughed. "Yes I'm sure, unless you don't want me to.. then that-"

"No,no,no,no. Please be?"

He laughed. "Haha alright."

I wrapped my arms around his neck & he ran off. "Nate! Too fast!"

"Does it matter?"

"YES!"

"You didn't say that." He laughed

"NOW IT DOES! NATE STOP!"

"NEVER!" He laughed harder while running off with me on his back. How I love him.

**Bianca;**

So they are having fun & Nate asked her out, eh? Well, we'll see about that.

-0-

**TUUUH DUUUUUH! DONE DONE DONE DONE! THIS UGLY STORY IS OFFICIALLY DONE :D lol, ksoo,yeah (: watch out for my next story! (:**


End file.
